


Bike vs. car, car wins...

by Bellaromanza



Series: Companies who Pearson Hardman (i.e. Mike and Harvey) might have represented [2]
Category: Generation Kill, Suits (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaromanza/pseuds/Bellaromanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike gets hit by a car driven by Ray Person. Generation Kill meets Suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bike vs. car, car wins...

Generation Kill

 

Mike turned the corner and almost absentmindedly registered the squealing of brakes before he went sailing over his handlebars and landing, hard, on his shoulder and rolling until he came to rest against a ubiquitous corner hot dog cart.

“Shit,” he said clearly.

“Holy fucking shit, are you okay, man? I can’t believe it. I spent two years in that sister fucking desert heat dodging camel fucking hajis while driving a humvee and never hit anybody once and I drive in the fucking U.S. of A. and I squash some poor guy on a bike. It would be my mother fucking luck if he’s a goddamned lawyer.” The voice was loud and abrasive but the hands were gentle and knowledgeable as they checked Mike over for injuries.

Mike laughed, then groaned, the sounds of sirens coming closer reminding him he was going to be late for work and Harvey was going to kill him. “I work for a lawyer at Pearson Hardman,” he said.

EMS workers came up as the other man groaned. “Of course you fucking do. Brad is gonna fuck my shit up,” was the last thing Mike heard before one of the paramedics touched his shoulder, making Mike pass out.

 

Mike slowly came to, mouth dry and tasting like something had died in it. His body started making itself known with aches and pains and he realized something was holding his leg down. He blearily opened his eyes and groaned when he saw the hip to foot cast on his left leg. “Damn it,” he croaked.

“I see you’re back to the land of the living,” Harvey’s mild voice came from the right and Mike gingerly turned his head, “ow, ow, ow,” to see him.

“Hey, water?” he rasped hopefully. Harvey sighed and got the water, adjusting the straw to let Mike drink the sweet, sweet nectar of the gods. He doubted that the million dollar whiskey that Harvey kept in his office tasted this good. “Thanks.”

Harvey nodded and sat back down, and Mike noticed that Harvey, of all people, was rumpled and creased.

“You are a disgrace to me, Harvey,” Mike teased.

Cracking a small smile, Harvey leaned forward. “What do you remember?”

Mike frowned. “I was around the corner from Pearson Hardman when I was hit from behind.”

Harvey nodded. “The guy who hit you claimed all responsibility when he called me. His lawyer is going to meet us here.”

“I remember him cussing, a lot,” Mike said with a grin. “And something about humvees but I was in too much pain by then.” He twitched and moaned as he was hit by another wave of pain. “So, I broke my leg, what else?”

“Your leg is the worst, broken in three places,” Harvey said. He got up and propped a hip onto Mike’s hospital bed so Mike wouldn’t have to turn his head. “Popped your shoulder out of place. Mild concussion but thank your grandmother or whoever started you on wearing helmets because it saved your life.” He closed his eyes. “Your helmet was cracked in two,” he said, his voice soft, with something Mike couldn’t decipher.

“Hey, I’m going to be fine, right?” Mike eased his hand over to Harvey’s which was clenched white. He covered it and squeezed gently. “I don’t suppose you can get me some painkillers, huh?”

“I was supposed to buzz the nurse when you woke up,” Harvey said, eyes dark and leaned over to do just that, their faces so close that Mike thought for a startled second Harvey was going to kiss him.

The bustle of doctors and nurses put Mike out of it for awhile. When he woke back up the pain was fuzzy and he was surprised to see Harvey still there. “Hey, why don’t you go home? You look less than your impeccable self.”

Harvey roughly rubbed his face. “Donna is bringing me some things. Do I…I wasn’t sure…” he paused and Mike tried to raise an eyebrow, a la Jessica but clutched his face.

“Ow, ow, ow. Seriously? What is wrong with my face?”

Harvey started to laugh. “Your face hit a hot dog cart. You have two black eyes and a busted nose. They’re going to set it later. But don’t worry, you’ll still have your looks.”

“Oh good,” Mike said sarcastically, “At least I’ll have my looks but I can never play piano again.”

“Only if you played with your feet,” a voice came from the doorway.

“Holy shit, dude. You look worse than when I hit you. You look like a fucking camel curb stomped your face then danced a jig on it,” one of the three men who came into the room said, voice filled with awe, and his face filled with regret.

“I remember you,” Mike said, a grin on his face. “I don’t think I’ve heard so many cuss words in a sentence before and I live in New York City.”

“That’s Ray for you,” the tall blonde agreed, smacking the shorter man in the back of the head. “He’s a sister fucking, motor mouthed, red-neck hill-billy who apparently has lost all of his brains and forgot how to drive. He’s very sorry for almost squashing you like a bug.”

The third man of the group sighed. “Hey Harvey, long time no see.”

Harvey got up. “Nate Fick. It’s a small world. What in the hell are you doing here?”

The two men shook hands and Mike sighed from his hospital bed. “Let me guess, another Harvard alumni? It’s like you guys are everywhere, like cockroaches.”

“Shut it, you,” Harvey said mildly. “I’m Harvey Specter,” he said to the other two men. “I’m representing Mike Ross and I’m his boss. And who are you?”

Nate grimaced a smile. “These are my co-workers at CNAS. Retired Gunnery Sergeant Brad Colbert and Sergeant Josh Ray Person. Both men served with me in the Marines.”

“Hey, I’ve read your book,” Mike piped up, subsiding when Harvey shot him a look.

“The reason why I’m here is that I’d like to avoid a lawsuit if at all possible,” Nate continued. “Ray has admitted culpability and agreed to pay for all hospital fees, and any other incurred expenses like rehabilitation and lost wages. He has a perfect prior driving record, this is his first accident.”

“That’s fine, but what about my grandma?” Mike interrupted and Harvey made a face. “What? I was supposed to visit her. Did you call her? She’s probably worried sick.”

“Well, you don’t want Ray to visit her. He'd make a pass at her and she’d probably die from shock,” Brad said, grunting when Ray elbowed him sharply.

“She would not. I‘d charm the socks off of his grandma,” Ray protested.

“Okay, ew. I’d like Grandma to keep her socks on,” Mike said.

Harvey sighed. “Hospital bills, rehabilitation, any equipment need in either case, lost wages, pain and suffering and a bouquet and note of apology to his grandmother.”

“Done,” Nate said and he and Harvey shook on it.

“Harvey?” Mike asked, trying for a menacing tone and merely sounding pouty.

“Donna called your grandmother and she’s arranged for her to see you this evening,” Harvey said. “Okay? Can you try and get better now?” there was that note in Harvey’s voice again.

Nate and Brad exchanged a knowing look, and Ray made a face. “You two should just fuck already.”

Two sharply voiced, “Ray!” made the younger man wince and make a face at Mike who made a face back. Mike's eyes however went to Harvey and there was a dawning understanding in them.

“My lawyer will contact you tonight,” Nate said. “I hope that you feel better, Mr. Ross,” he said and herded the other two men out of the hospital room.

Mike watched quietly as Harvey uncharacteristically bustled around, checking Mike’s blankets and making sure he had enough water in his pitcher.

“Harvey,” he said, voice low so not to scare the skittish man off.

The other man stiffened, then turned to face Mike. “When the police arrived at my office, I thought the worst. I thought you had been arrested. When they said you’d been hit by a car and it was serious, I thought my heart was going to stop. Okay? I was worried, there, I admit that I have feelings.”

Mike laughed softly. “Come here,” he said and when Harvey got close enough he grabbed his hand and pulled him close, kissing him chastely on the lips. “I never doubted it.”

“If you tell anyone I’ll deny, deny, deny,” Harvey said roughly, returning the kiss just as gently before kissing Mike’s nose very carefully.

“No one would believe it anyway,” Mike teased.

Epilogue-

Jessica shook her head. “I don’t know how he did it, but getting CNAS is a quite the feather in his cap, Harvey,” she said.

“Louis is going to be green,” Harvey said with a grin.

Jessica smothered a smile. “Tell Mike good work.” She waited until Harvey was almost out of the door. “And Harvey?”

He turned, eyebrow raised. “Jessica?”

“He worships the ground that you walk on. Don’t screw it up.”

“I won’t.” Harvey promised. Smiling, he headed back to his office. And Mike.


End file.
